


Ревность

by Lethys



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мегатрон относится к своему заместителю, как к собственности, которой ни с кем не собирается делиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

— Допрыгаешься, Скрим. Мегатрон всё равно узнает, — фыркнул Нокаут, выслушав очередную увлекательную историю, как 

Старскрим со своим ненаглядным эрадиконом зажимался в тёмных углах Немезиса. — Это лишь вопрос времени.

— Не узнает, — отмахнулся СИК. — Я же говорил, что всё просчитал: Мегатрону и так дела до меня нет, а 

Саундвейв... Тут да, приходиться долго ждать, прежде чем он покинет корабль. Иначе никак.

— И как ты не боишься рассказывать мне об этом, — улыбнулся Нокаут.

— Тут я тоже подгадываю, чтобы этот шлаков шпион был загружён работой и не мог следить, — пояснил сикер. — Вот 

сейчас, например, Мегатрон его вызвал для предоставления отчёта по добыче энергона. А что насчёт тебя... Ты в 

курсе моих похождений. Ты меня покрываешь. Если ты меня сдашь — в утиль полетишь вместе со мной.

— Ладно-ладно, — вздохнул медик. — Не думал, как будешь выпутываться, если, ну, Мегатрон всё-таки раскроет 

хитросплетения твоей аферы.

— Сбегу с корабля, — на полном серьёзе заявил Старскрим и, хмыкнув, добавил: — Если ещё буду функционировать.

— А как же твой обожаемый любимчик? — с сарказмом в голосе спросил Нокаут.

— Ха-ха, не смеши меня! — рассмеялся Старскрим. — Я буду думать о его спасении в последнюю очередь.

— Ясно. — хмыкнул Нокаут.

Спорткар вернулся к перебиранию инструментов. Старскрим постучал когтями по металлической поверхности платформы, 

рядом с которой стоял, и сказал:

— Ладно. Вернусь-ка я на свой пост, пока не получил выговор от... "великого и ужасного".

Ответом ему послужило короткое "угу". Покинув мед-отсек, сикер направился на командный мостик. Прошло уже 

достаточно времени, с тех пор как Мегатрон объявил, что желает выслушать отчёт Саундвейва один-на-один. Интересно. 

Мегатрону что мало его бедного зама для решения своих интерфейсных проблем? Сикер мотнул головой. Да во имя рогов 

Юникрона! Пусть делают, что хотят. Лишь бы его, Старскрима, не дёргали.

::Старскрим.:: — ожил его комм-линк. Голос вышеупомянутого шлака.

"Вспомнил, называется", — подумал сикер, но обратное сообщение Лорду было, естественно, другим:

::Слушаю, повелитель.::

::Почти нас своим присутствием.:: — десептикон говорил чётко и тоном, не терпящего отказа. — ::Нужно выяснить 

кое-какие детали, которыми, по словам Саундвейва, располагаешь именно ты.::

Сикер остановился. Саундвейв нашёл заброшенную шахту, где хранятся остатки энергона? Да вроде нет. Иначе бы 

Мегатрон сам бы пришёл за СИК'ом, а не стал бы звать. Вспомнив, что лидер всё ещё "на проводе" и ждёт ответа, 

Старскрим произнёс:

::Как прикажите.::

Войдя на мостик, первое, что увидел сикер, это, конечно, повелителя. С его-то габаритами не заметить его крайне 

сложно. Оптика пылала алым светом. Рядом с ним, по правый манипулятор, стоял Саундвейв. Визор без эмоционален. Как 

всегда, впрочем. Они оба встретили его в полном молчании. Странно.

— Прибыл по вашему приказу, мой Ло... - внезапно, сикер споткнулся. — ..рд.

Его взгляд устремился под ноги Мегатрона. Он увидел разорванный напополам корпус эрадикона. Верхняя часть лежала 

прямо у ног тирана, а вокруг растёкся энергон. А ноги... А ноги-то где?.. Впрочем, местонахождение ног дрона 

сейчас его меньше всего волновало.

— Заблокируй дверь, — приказал Мегатрон своему шпиону.

Тот молча кивнул. Старскрим попятился, но не услышал шороха раздвигающихся дверей. Ясно.

— Ч... — начал было сикер, но его вокодер смог выдать лишь статику. Кашлянув, Старскрим попробовал ещё раз: — 

Что-то случилось, повелитель?

— Он ещё спрашивает, — рыкнул Мегатрон и пнул безжизненный корпус. — Узнаешь?

Старскрим прищурился, делая вид, что пытается вспомнить, где он раньше видел эту модель. Ах, да!

— Да, — кивнул сикер. — По Немезису ходят. Молчаливые такие, неуклюжие тугодумы...

— Ёрничаешь?

— Никак нет. Просто не понимаю... э-э, к чему бы мне его знать?

Мегатрон повернул голову в сторону молчаливого трансформера.

— У Саундвейва есть видеозапись, где ты и твой... неизвестный, — Мегатрон снова уставился на сикера, — 

коннектитесь в душевой!

— Э-э-э... — оптика сикера испуганно забегала. Вот шлак!

— Я давно заметил, что ты странно себя ведёшь. Точнее страннее, чем обычно, — Лорд тут же поправил себя. — Я уж 

было начал думать, что ты всё никак не успокоишься, готовишь на меня новое покушение.

— Так заметно было? — нервно хихикнул Старскрим.

— С этим заданием Лазербик справился на “отлично”.

Старскрима как будто током ударило. Лазербик? Лазербик...

— Мне даже интересно, — протянул Мегатрон, двинувшись в сторону сикера, — как ты объяснять это будешь, подстилка 

ты недобитая? Мало мне того, что клоуны в команде, так ещё и... это.

Ладно... Бури избежать не удалось. Теперь только остаётся минимизировать последствия.

— П-повелитель! Это не то, что вы думаете!..

— Замолчи! — рявкнул Мегатрон. — Я передумал! Я не хочу тебя слышать! У тебя на всё один и тот же ответ, на все 

твои промахи! Одно и то же! Хватит!

Удар наотмашь пришёлся по шлему. Старскрим вскрикнул. Мегатрону даже особых усилий не нужно прилагать, чтобы 

первым же ударом сделать больно. Сикера схватили за затылок, и потащили к консоли. Мегатрон без труда поднял 

лёгкий корпус и усадил его на консоль, которая для такого пользования не предназначена.

— Не надо... — взмолился Старскрим, понимая на что намекает... чего хочет Мегатрон.

— Раньше надо было думать! — рыкнул десептикон, оторвав часть брони, скрывавшая порт.

— Пожал... — ему не дали договорить. Широкая ладонь полностью накрыла фэйсплэйт сикера, опрокидывая того назад.

Старскрим вцепился когтями в запястье манипулятора, сжавшего его шлем. Ноги болтались в воздухе, пытаясь найти 

опору. Иногда он каблуками царапал бёдра Мегатрона, пытаясь заставить его прекратить. Но попытки были тщетны.

— Ты сам этого хотел, — шипел Мегатрон. — Так? Ведь так?!

Старскрим то махал свободным манипулятором, то упирался в широкое плечо тирана, то шарил по клавиатуре под ним, 

пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться. Мегатрон его практически не держал. Закинуть ноги на бёдра? Не в этот раз. Порт 

был абсолютно сухим.

— Ты меня не хочешь? — злился Мегатрон. — А того дрона хотел, да? Ты...

Каждое движение приносило сикеру невыносимую боль. Он уже был не здесь. Он слышал голос Мегатрона от куда-то 

издалека. Из оптики струился омыватель. Праймус, ну когда же это закончится?.. 

Мегатрону понадобилось несколько кликов. чтобы отойти от перезагрузки. Он резко отпустил сикера, и тот с грохотом 

свалился на пол.

— Открой дверь, — скомандовал Мегатрон.

Саундвейв, всё это время стоявший в нескольких шагах от них, выполнил приказ.

::Нокаут! Иди сюда немедленно!::

::Да, мой л...::

Старскрим медленно отошёл от шока и простонал.

— Ещё раз узнаю, что ты ныкаешься с дронами по углам, — услышал он раздражённый голос. — Будет ещё хуже, понял?

— Куда уж хуже?.. — пробормотал Старскрим, прикрыв когтями фэйсплэйт.

Внезапно, в процессоре мелькнула мысль. Она была странной и абсурдной, но... она объясняла почему Мгеатрон просто 

не прибил его на месте.

— Ревнуешь, — неожиданно для себя прошептал сикер.

Кажется, Мегатрон уловил его слова.

— Что? — не понял он.

— Ты ревнуешь, — уже твёрже сказал Старскрим, посмотрел лидеру прямо в оптику и... начал смеяться.

Мегатрон опешил. Смех — не та реакция, которую он ожидал. В этот момент на мостик зашли Нокаут и Брейкдаун.

— Звали, по... — спорткар осёкся, услышав смех сикера. Смех на грани истерики.

— Ревнуешь... Ревнуешь! — сквозь смех бормотал Старскрим.

— УБЕРИТЕ ЭТОТ ХЛАМ ИЗ ПОЛЯ МОЕГО ЗРЕНИЯ! — не выдержав, рявкнул Мегатрон.

Брейкдаун растерялся и хотел было двинуться к разобранному на запчасти эрадикону, но Нокаут начал поспешно 

подталкивать его в сторону Старскрима, который никак не мог остановиться хохотать.

— Ты ревнуешь, аха-ха-ха-ха! Ты, ржа тебя дери, ревнуешь!

— Тихо-тихо, — зашептал Брейкдаун, помогая сикеру встать на ноги. Боевикон боялся, что Мегатрон сейчас просто 

пальнёт из пушки, и под огнём окажутся все трое: Старскрим, Нокаут и он.

— Терпи, — услышал он шиканье напарника. — Сейчас мы оттащим Скрима в мед-отсек и вколем ему ударную дозу 

релаксанта. А пока — тащи!

Брейкдаун и Нокаут поспешно потащили Старскрима на выход. Однако сикер не успевал за этими двумя. Медику и его 

напарнику пришлось прибавить шаг, ведь они ощущали на своих спинах взгляд алых оптик, полных ярости. И всё это 

время, пока они шли до мед-отсека, по коридору эхом разносился истеричный смех Старскрима.


End file.
